Fake Crash
Fake Crash is a character from the Crash Bandicoot series. As his name implies, he looks like an imitation of the original Crash Bandicoot, except with huge, bushy eyebrows, narrowed, demented eyes, a large, round nose and big teeth (which can be either crooked or sharp). He also has a rather goofy voice. Some iterations even depicted him with a green pair pants rather than a blue pair. Fake Crash, originally created by Naughty Dog, was inspired by a cheap Crash toy that originated in Japan, with huge eyebrows and teeth. The team originally called him Trash Bandicoot before settling on Fake Crash. Biography Not much is known about Fake Crash. According to Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced though, Crash and Fake Crash are equal in power (if the instantaneous death upon touch and the 4 hitpoints Fake Crash has doesn't count). Fake Crash has a better connection to the Japanese games than the North American ones. In Crash Team Racing, he has a voice slightly lower than Crash's. He also has his own dance just like Crash. Fake Crash is generally portrayed as rather clueless and dim, yet as capable as Crash when it comes to his physical abilities and skills. He's a mysterious character who tends to show up unexpectedly and usually without much context. At times he's hinted to be trying to upstage Crash, or even to prove that he himself is the real Crash. In Skylanders: Imaginators, his personality is slightly more solidified. He's a lot goofier and is shown to be curious to the point of messing up anything he comes into contact with. A more overtly sinister side of him is shown as well, as he does not hesitate to use the Cortex Matrix Chamber as a deadly weapon against any challengers. Arguably, he's shown to be more sarcastic than the normal Crash as he crosses his arms in the original Crash Team Racing game and pretends to fall asleep. Appearances ''Crash Bandicoot: Warped Naughty Dog decided to include Fake Crash as an easter egg in ''Crash Bandicoot: Warped. To see him, a player must get all the crystals and all the gems, and defeat Cortex on the player's save file. Then, he appears dancing (obviously parodying Crash's Dance) in some levels. Fake Crash can easily be spotted in: *Level 1 - Toad Village, on the lawn of the 3rd house on the right. *Level 5 - Makin' Waves, on a small island near the end of the level. *Level 8 - Hog Ride, seen dancing on the left side of the road (This sighting is not present in the US version for unknown reasons). ''Crash Team Racing Fake Crash appears as an unlockable character. He can be unlocked in ''CTR by winning the Purple Gem Cup in adventure mode. Fake Crash was probably intended to replace Nitros Oxide in unlocking in order to both irritate and humor the gamers because many players thought that Oxide could be unlocked with the purple gem, but instead they unlock Fake Crash with it. The Japanese version includes a bonus video with Crash racing against his fake counterpart, in which the two bandicoots show a fierce competitive streak with one another. Fake Crash is demonstrated to be jealous of Crash's fame and success, and constantly training to race him. In the end the two racers are shown to be evenly matched, both in their speed and their bad luck. ''Crash Bash Fake Crash appears again as an exclusive secret character of the Japanese version of the game, ''Crash Bandicoot Carnival. To play as him, the player must press R1 + R2 + Left + Down at the same time in the character select screen. Fake Crash's icon will appear at the bottom of the screen as a netrual character. However, this only works in the Japanese version, and in Versus and Tournament modes only. His appearence is different in this game, as a slightly modified version of Crash's model. Fake Crash shares the same abilities as Crash and Coco. His addition in the Japanese version allows a third player to choose a character of the same type, whereas the other types only have two characters available. Fake Crash cannot be selected in Adventure Mode, and the CPU will never select him. He makes one more appearance in the Japanese bonus video, where he appears along with Crash and a live action host to show off secrets from all four previous Crash games. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Fake Crash plays a major role instead of being an extra character. He was also given a slight redesign which features him wearing green pants along with wing shaped eyebrows. It is implied in this game that Fake Crash is from another dimension. When N. Tropy kidnapped Coco and Crunch, he tried to kidnap Crash, but Aku Aku saved him by pulling him out of the portal. This misdirected the portal and N. Tropy instead, kidnapped Fake Crash. Coco, Crunch and Fake Crash are hypnotized by N. Trance, with Fake Crash being mistaken for real Crash. Fake Crash later appears as the third boss, confronting Crash in a trap-filled Egyptian tomb. In this boss fight, he has green pants, and 4 hitpoints. Crash outsmarts him by luring him into the various traps and snaps him out of N. Trance's brainwashing. After being defeated, Fake Crash becomes Crash's ally and helps him defeat N. Trance, by pouring lava on him. In the final ending, Fake Crash returns to take a group photo of Crash, Coco, Crunch, and the defeated N. Tropy. Crash Nitro Kart Fake Crash also appears in ''Crash Nitro Kart as an unlockable character and the fourth member of Team Bandicoot. In the console version, he is unlocked by getting 50 or more consecutive boosts on a track in adventure mode as Team Cortex, and on the Game Boy Advanced version, he's unlocked by going off-road on the track Out of Time. His console version has terrible stats to reflect his status as a joke character. ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage In ''Crash Purple he appears in Dragon Castles where in the 2nd pit of the 2nd half he is in chains. When the player talks to him he says nothing. Crash says nothing either. His card will be close by him, and has the highest card value. ''Crash Boom Bang! Fake Crash appears as an unlockable character after completing the Desert board. Unusually, he wears a small patch on his pants in this game, suggesting they may be worn from overuse. Despite being playable in Adventure mode, his only story appearance is in the final cutscene where he's included in a reaction shot of the characters watching Crash reach the Super Big Power Crystal. ''Skylanders: Imaginators Fake Crash appeared in Skylanders: Imaginators as the main villain of the Thumpin' Wumpa Islands special level. Fake Crash hijacked Cortex's Matrix Chamber, and terrorized the Wumpa Islands by disrupting the island's rhythms, sending Bad Vibes through his odd dance moves and lack of rhythm, which threatened to tear the islands apart. Fake Crash is shown to antagonize Crash, Cortex, and the rest of the Skylanders, battling them in a bossfight when they attempt to stop him. He uses the chamber as a robotic suit to destroy the heroes on his dangerous dancefloor. Once the player defeats him, the Cortex Matrix Chamber breaks down, putting Fake Crash's destruction of the islands to an end. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Fake Crash was included again as an easter egg in all three games. To see him, the player must earn 100% on their save file. Afterwards, Fake Crash will appear dancing in some levels. *'Crash Bandicoot''' **N. Sanity Beach, at the left side of the stone stairs. **Heavy Machinery, in one of the pipes near a platform that takes Crash down to a different path. *'Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back' **The Pits, at the left side of the path, near the first big mushroom, right after the split path ends. **Crash Crush, on the left side of the path while Crash is getting chased by a boulder. **Hang Eight, at the end of the Blue Gem route, on an un-reachable platform with two Venus Fly Trap enemies. **Ruination, at the right side of the first platforms moving in circle. **Cold Hard Crash, in the first ice mirror in the death route. **Rock It, at the right side of space, in the first glass room. **Totally Fly, between a tree and a tiki statue on the left. *'Crash Bandicoot: Warped' **Toad Village, on the lawn, enclosed in a fence, of the 3rd house on the right. There is a pond in front of the house where Crash can walk on. **Makin' Waves, on a small island with grass, and a palm tree, at the end of the level, on the right. **Hog Ride, seen dancing on the left side of the road. He is in between the gas station and the Cortex sign, near the two ramps right next to each other. **Area 51?, left side of the road near a tall cactus, on a left turn. **Future Tense, near the end of the death route, on a building to the right. ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Fake Crash returns as a playable character in the ''Crash Team Racing remake, complete with new skins for him to unlock. Both the Cortex Castle and Nitro Court stages now have a painting of Fake Crash dressed as a jester among portraits of Cortex, Brio, and Nina. As in the original game, Fake Crash be unlocked after completing the Purple Gem Cup. Manga Fake Crash makes an appearance in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Although the character does not physically appear, Cortex disguises himself to be Crash to make Polar tell him where the Power Stone (a crystal) is, and ironically the costume resembles Fake Crash. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' (Japan version only) *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Boom Bang!'' *''Skylanders: Imaginators'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery See: Fake Crash/Gallery Trivia *Fake Crash is one of the two characters that has been evil, good, and neutral, the other being Penta Penguin. He is evil in Crash Team Racing and its remake (as evidenced by Uka Uka being his invincibility mask), and Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced while being hypnotized. He is good in Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced after being free from his hypnotism. He is neutral in Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Crash Bash, Crash Boom Bang! and Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. In Thumpin' Wumpa Islands, while he is the main antagonist, he doesn't seem to be evil, and merely entered the Cortex Matrix Chamber out of curiosity, and caused trouble out of stupidity. *In his original appearance in Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Fake Crash's ears were pointed sideways, as opposed to Crash's ears which point further upward. Fake Crash's further appearances until N. Sane Trilogy did not have this distinction. *Fake Crash has a more polished in-game kart model in the PAL and JP versions of the original Crash Team Racing ''compared to the NTSC version. *During the beta version of the ''Crash Team Racing credits, Fake Crash claimed he was the real deal. He appeared in The Jerry Springer Show, where a DNA test was held. It ended when Fake Crash tried to dance and a brawl broke out. *As seen in the Japanese Crash Team Racing bonus video, Fake Crash's exercise routine includes jumps, sit-ups, and carrying a pair of giant tires. *He only appears in the Japanese version of Crash Bash via cheat code. *Fake Crash is faster in the GBA version of Crash Nitro Kart, as his speed goes from average to excellent. *He is the only playable character in Crash Nitro Kart ''not to appear in any of the promotional desktops, or adventure mode. *Fake Crash is more capable of speech than the real Crash Bandicoot. This mainly occurs in ''Crash Nitro Kart, which includes an audible "...Me?!" from him upon winning a cup in the console version, as well as a brief spoken introduction by him in text form when he's unlocked in the GBA version. **This is brought again in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled, where his mumbled speech when winning actually forms coherent sentences like "They said it was impossible!" and "You like me. You really, really like me. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." *In Crash Nitro Kart if Fake Crash comes 2nd or 3rd in a cup tournament, his legs will clip through the podium. If he is 2nd, his shoes will also clip at the bottom. *In Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, though Fake Crash has black eyebrows in cutscenes; his eyebrows are gray in the warp zone. This is presuambly a palette oversight. *N. Tropy is the only character in the series to mention Fake Crash's name, when he points out in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced that his partner brainwashed the wrong bandicoot. *In Fake Crash's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, the music played in the background is similar to the music played in Rings of Power. *He was intended to cameo in Crash Twinsanity, where he, along with Crunch, were going to be stranded on a small piece of land near N. Sanity Island. *If the player listens closely in areas affected by Fake Crash's bad vibes in Thumpin' Wumpa Islands, the bandicoot's faint singing can be heard. *In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, he can be seen cleaning his teeth with one of his fingers when idle. de:Fake Crash es:Fake Crash fr:Faux Crash it:Finto Crash ja:ニセクラッシュ pt:Fake Crash pt-br:Crash Falso ru:Фейк Краш Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Crash Bandicoot: Evolution Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bandicoots Category:Characters Category:Crash Incarnations Category:Bosses Category:Character Cameos Category:Antagonists Category:Team Bandicoot Category:Protagonists Category:Mutants Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Males